


Just the Four of Us

by Venturous



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Blue Christmeth madness, Digital Art, Drawing, F/M, Family, Happy Ending, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse didn't fall for Walt's attempt to separate him from Andrea. Instead, he proposed to her, and told her the truth. The strength of their love gave Jesse what he needed to stand up for himself, get out of the business and lead a happier life, without Heisenberg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Four of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



> thanks to gentle mods for making this fest possible.
> 
> SegaBarret, I loved your prompt - couldn't get happy pregnant Jesse/Andrea out of my head, so here we are. I can't wait for someone to write the fic!


End file.
